What Hurts the Most
by BanAnaRaIn
Summary: Edward left Bella 50 years ago and Bella got mauled by a bear. When in Hawaii for vacation they meet a female vampire. Who is she and why is she so important to the Cullens future? Alices P.O.V. May change depending on requests. R
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Hi everybody this is my first story. It is called What hurts the most. If you can think of a better title tell me about it. I am open to all suggestions. This is my first fan fic so don't judge to quickly. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. It starts out rather slowly but it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters as much as I would like to they are Stephenie Meyers. :D**

**Chapter 1- The Arrival**

**A.P.O.V**

_The lights turn down to create an eerie feel around the room, a deep male voice spoke over the intercom, "And here she is… The one you've all been waiting for…" A drum roll begins and the intercom voices "…B!" The crowd applauses and cheers as a pale, beautiful female comes into the clubs view. A vampire._

Ugh there it is, that vision again, the only vision that I am seeing. And the annoying thing is I have absolutely no idea what it means. All I know is that if my family and I don't meet this vampire my visions are going to stay blocked. UGH, UGH, UGH! So ANNOYING!

But this isn't the only thing that has got me upset. Today is the 50th anniversary of the last time I saw _her _on _her _18th birthday before she died. And to add to my already depressed state, today 20 years ago exactly Edward comes home after 30 years of no phone calls, no seeing him, no anything with this new girlfriend he has. _Serene. _Esme and Carlsile were ecstatic for him but the rest of us saw right through Serene to the whining baby she was and is.

She is the complete opposite of Bel-_flinch_-la and if we get rid of Serene, Edward leaves too. As we have already tried to get rid of her 15 years ago and I saw a vision that is still as clear as it was then.

_Flashback_

"_Serene we as a family have decided that we don't want…" I began._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! If you get rid of her I am leaving as well" Edward states, yelling at all of us._

_5 minutes later…_

"_Please Edward. Don't leave." Esme begs._

"_No. I cannot anymore. If they" he points at all of us and sneers, "cannot face the fact that Serene is my life now then I am going and am not coming back!" He yells._

_Esme starts sobbing and Edward speaks a little softer, "I am sorry, but all of you have got to stop living in the past. Bella," we all gasped it hurt us to say her name and it wasn't our fault she was dead. "is gone. Dead. Not coming back. Serene is now my new present, past and future." He continued._

_I looked at the doorway and saw Serene smirking like anything. I was about to jump and pull her pretty little head off her face when Edward growled and left. Serene gave us another smirk and left with him. Esme and Carlsiles bodies racked with sobs. The rest of us all stood stunned._

_End of flashback_

Why oh why did Edward ever leave Bella. He was so stupid, _I_ was so stupid. If I didn't listen to Edward then Bella wouldn't be dead but would be an immortal beauty. I can't believe that I missed the one vision that would change our lives forever. Bella dying. It ruined all our god forsaken lives.

When I found out that Bella was mauled by this bear that everybody was seeing I stayed long enough to view the funeral. It was a closed casket as there was no body. I was so distraught I could not even comfort Charlie. If I could cry I would have been soaked in tears like Charlie, Renee and Jacob. I never found out why Jacob was crying. Maybe they became friends. I hope so. It would have been nice for her to have new friends. He did stink though. Ugh horrible. I had never smelled anything like it in my whole life.

_Sigh_, Jasper looked at me curiously. I just shook my head. He must have felt my self hate, guilt and pain because I felt a sweeping sensation of calm take over. I welcomed it to my distraught emotions. Anything to keep them in check and help Jazz, he was suffering more than anyone.

I felt the plane tilt slightly downwards. Good it means we're nearly there to celebrate Edward and Serenes' 20th anniversary. We were going to celebrate it in Hawaii. None of us had ever been there before and I had a forecast of a couple of months of overcast weather. Strange as the weather may seem it was true. So I took advantage of that fact and dragged us all along to Hawaii.

We were staying at 'Swan Rivers Resort' and ever since we made that decision I have been seeing the same vision as before. Our vampire girl. Oh well I hear that Hawaii has some very exotic clothing. Maybe I'll have a shopping trip or two.

I hate being blind. Seeing the future was a good distraction to all these thoughts. So was Jasper and his… No stop it Alice on a plane where people can see you. Jazz must of felt the sudden lust in my emotions because he raised an eyebrow. I just gave him a brief smile and a peck on the lips. I decided to listen in on the conversations going on about on the plane. That will distract me.

"No Mum I am on a plane to Hawaii," said a man on a phone around 26. Boring.

"The new Mercedes has turbo boost…" Boring I don't speak car and driver. Not since Bella died.

"Do you think we will see her?" Asked a 19 year old male human. I might as well listen to them. God was I this desperate?

"Yeah apparently she owns the whole resort," replied back his friend.

"Wow," he sighed happily, "Young, beautiful and loaded."

"Yeah, I know" His friend said.

"Do you think I should ask the receptionist for her?"

I was about to stop paying attention when what the next male said caught my attention.

"Yeah, the people at Swan Rivers are the best. They will tell you." So the owner of Swan Rivers Resort was female, young and beautiful. _Interesting. _Perhaps our vampire girl.

"Tell me what she looks like again?" asked the first male.

This will definetly tell me if this is the vampire.

"Well light brown hair down to her waist, really straight. She has a pale white skin tone with a sort of a sparkle. Inner glow maybe? And beautiful topaz eyes." The owner was our vampire and she was a vegetarian. That's good, in the vision I could not tell what colour her eyes were.

I was too distracted with this latest development to notice the bump that declared us back to land. It wasn't to Jazz brought me back to reality that I notice almost everybody was off the plane.

"Alice? Ali? Honey?" he asked.

"Yeah Jazz?" I asked slightly dazed.

"We're here" He said sounding slightly scared. I usually was first off.

"Oh I am sorry Jazz. It's just that this vision is driving me crazy," I explained. I did not want to look crazy in front of my husband. That was just plain embarrassing.

"The same one?" he asked nervously and started going into a crouch. Always protective.

"Yeah the vampire girl, except now I know that she is a vegetarian."

"Oh alright that okay then I guess and I mean it is only the one vampire. We are 8 and she is 1," he said more to himself that to anyone else. He straightened out of his crouch."

We hopped into the limo that was picking us up to take us to our resort. Yah almost there.

20minutes later with Rosalie driving fast even for us vampires we got there. The place was beautiful. It was an ocean blue colour and funny enough over looking the ocean. The door was made out of bamboo and most of the windows were as well. It gave the resort a tropical view.

While I was taking in my surroundings everybody else was listening intently to a conversation. A conversation that involved our vampire girl…


	2. The Conversation

**A/N So the second chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review. I love reviews. And I want to know if anyone is reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the additional characters. As much as I would they are Stephenie Meyers. :D**

**Chapter 2- The Conversation**

**A.P.O.V**

"Annie is that you?" a male human asked. So that was the name of our vampire girl.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-john? What are you doing here?" She answered back in a high soprano voice. It was more beautiful than all of our voices put together.

"Yeah it's me" He began, "I am staying here for a couple of weeks. How long are you going to stay here?"

"Oh m-m-me? I-I-I work here," She was stuttering like crazy. Even though she was a vampire I found the strangest need to help her. How odd.

"Really? Wow. Hey maybe we could hang out some time? You know catch up?" He asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"I don't think we should." She said sadly but also stronger. Her voice was so soft I could barely hear her and that is saying something for a vampire. This was getting stranger every minute.

"You know that what happened with Robert was not your fault. It was no ones fault. What happ…" He was cut off by our vampire, "This really isn't the time or place John. Somewhere more private perhaps." Although she sounded stronger I felt a more powerful urge to run up and comfort her. Something obviously bad happened to her.

"Like where?" The male called John asked. He sounded hopeful again. "Do you want to come to my room?" He was so hopeful I could not help it but roll my eyes. He just couldn't take a hint could he? He was so much like Mike Newton when he was with Bel-_flinch _I mean _her._

"No" She said a little bit louder. You could almost hear him flinch back. "I mean not now. I have to get prepared for my gig tonight." She said a little softer now.

"Oh you're still singing?" John asked curiously with an edge of excitement.

"Yeah. You can meet me at 'The Spritz' at 9:00. That's when my gig finishes. Then we can go to my room and have a drink or so and catch up."

"_Awe_ Some" He said breaking the word into two. He was really odd.

"Okay now I really have to go work," Our vampire said.

"Cool I'll meet you there." Again with the hopefulness, this guy would drive _her _up the wall.

She sighed and left. It sounded like we were going clubbing tonight.

"That was strange," I began.

"Yeah, definitely," Emmett replied.

"Was that the same girl in your visions?" Jazz asked carefully. _What?_

"I am not exactly sure, but in my vision the vampire girl sang at a club so it must be" I muttered more to myself than everyone else. I looked up at them questionably.

"Do you think she holds a threat?" Carlisle asked a little bit fearfully.

I was about to reply no but Emmett beat me to it. He scoffed and replied "One measly vampire. I could take her on one of my bad days." Rose hit him and said worriedly "We don't know if she has a power and if so how powerful and what it is. We don't want to get on her bad side nevertheless. We don't want to end up in a fight on our vacation." We all nodded. "Edward did you get any insight into her mind?"

I jumped a little I had completely forgotten about Edward and Serene. He looked down at me and poked out his tongue before saying. "I don't know. I-I-I-I couldn't read her mind?" He said that as if it was a question. He looked pained and I could only guess why. Bella was the only known person we knew of that was immune to Edwards's curious gift.

His pain doubled as I thought that. _Sorry Edward_ I thought. The others must have come to the same conclusion because Esme, Rose and Carlisle gasped. Emmett was saying incoherent sentences. "But… that… can't be… really… what… ok… should I… maybe… but Bella…" He stopped there as all of us gasped and flinched in pain. _Poor Jazz._

"What was the human thinking?" Esme asked trying to restart conversation. I came back down to Earth. "Most of the time it was just memories of the time he spent with her and he was a little suspicious about how she still looked the same after 3 years of being apart. From what I saw he met her at sophomore year and became fast friends." He stopped abruptly. He was holding back on us.

"What else" I asked egging him on.

"Nothing" He replied to fast. _Liar._

I looked up at him suspiciously. "Who do you think will win this?" I said warning him in a joking matter. It would have been fun until Serene said "Don't threaten my Eddie. He will win. Of course he will. We all know you can't see what is gonna happen in the future. But he can still read your mind." _I may not be able to see what's gonna happen in the future but I can see your head falling off in the near future. _I thought to myself, Edward growled. _If you don't like my thoughts don't read my mind._

"Thank you Serene but as any idiot could tell I was joking around. That is what _my_ family do." I said enthusing the my. "So Edward what else?"

I knew he would give up and right on cue he groaned, "Okay but you will find out now why I didn't tell you." I just smirked as he told me this. I knew I would win joking or not. Nothing would have prepared me for what was said next. "She had a human boyfriend and they were really close. Then they stopped talking for a week and his body was found drained of all the blood in the forest. Apparently she was really distraught after that and would not talk to anyone. This is the first time she has talked to him since that day they found his body." And with that he left with Serene to the receptionist.

O.M.G. She wouldn't kill her human boyfriend. I really thought that this girl and I would get along. Like Sisters. Well there goes that idea. And draining him of all his blood. Either he did something bad to her or it was a mistake. But either way he did not deserve that fate. Poor guy. I hope she suffered bad. But from what I hear I don't have to hope hard. I am never this horrible but the situation reminds me so much of Bella and Edward.

Jazz was nearly doubled over in pain so I made myself purposely excited. I towed him along to the reception office immediately I was assaulted by her mouthwatering scent. But I resisted. I felt Jazz tense up beside me and I said too low for the human to hear "I know honey, we will be out in a moment." I then said in my sweetest voice to the receptionist, "Hello my name is Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper. We are here to pick up our room cards. And we are in a teeny bit of a hurry." I hated it when receptionists took forever to get us our room cards because they are too busy checking out Jazz. And by the way she was staring at Jazz it was obvious that that would end up happening. I didn't need to be Edward to know what she was thinking.

The receptionist smiled and said with fake cheeriness "Hello my name is Amanda and I hope you feel very welcome here at Swan Rivers Resort. If you need anything during your stay our room service and extra activities numbers are put on the back of the card. Please feel free to call us at any time as we are a 24 hour company. Your room is 108 on the top floor it will be on the right side but there will be directions leading you there anyway. Enjoy your stay here and have a nice day."

That was our obvious cue to leave. I took the card thanked Amanda and left without delay. Jazz and I went to the 5th floor and went to our room. Jazz picked me up honey moon style with our bags -4 of mine one of his- and entered the room. I giggled slightly. He was so sweet and considerate. The room was beautiful and had many tropical flowers and colours. It spelt out HAWAII. There was a huge TV and all of the video games. Emmett was gonna have a fit.

I began wondering what was gonna happen at the Spritz tonight. Whatever it was I was pretty sure it was gonna be big. But not necessarily bad big just big. Hmmmm… I wonder what…

**A/N So what did you think a cliffie hey. Whats that big thing that is gonna happen? Please Review I need to know if people are reading my story. Do any of you have any idea what Annies story is gonna be? I have a draft but if you have any good ideas please tell me. In the next chapter they will go to the spritz and meet Annie/B. And hopefully by the fourth chapter they will hear her story. So give me ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Request any ideas for the story you may want. And if you want a particular persons point of view request it. Just not Annies. Got any questions ask them and I will try answering them to the best of my ability.**

**Love from Melodyxxx**


	3. The Spritz

**Hi everyone so here it is the third chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series but I do ownd the vampire girl who is still a mystery to the Cullens who belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Thankyou! :D**

"Alice, honey?" Jazz asked in a soft velvety voice with his southern accent creeping it. So beautiful.

"Yeah, Jazz?" I replied back.

"If we are going to go to a club tonight I should go get changed." He told me.

"Yeah, I will go have a shower." I told him. I went to my suitcases; one for my dresses, one for my jeans, one for all my shirts and jackets and one for my bikinis and lingerie. I went to the suitcase with the dresses and picked out one of my favourites that I picked out on my last big shopping trip that didn't involve the internet. Ever since she _died_ I could hardly ever go out, so I did most of my shopping on the internet and occasionally went out. But only for a few hours, too much reminded me of her face when I brought her to the next store. I chuckled at the memories but stopped when I remembered what mistake erased ever seeing her face again. _My brother. _

In the end I ended up wearing a red strapless dress with a black butterfly belt at my waist where after the belt the dress ruffled out to give it that classical look. Accsesorised with cute golden loop earrings, a diamond necklace that Jazz gave me for our 50th and since we were in Hawaii I wore a colourful anklet what matched my black sandals. _That was a first _I thought to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to just keep my hair in its natural, flicky state. It went well with my tropical theme. I sighed in content. It was true; _shopping _was a girls best friend.

I went outside of the bathroom to find my family in various stages of annoyance. Serene at the height of it. "What took you so long, it doesn't take me this long to get ready to go out," said Serene in her high pitched nasal tone. She started smirking, "But I guess you have to be born with _it._" Oh she did so not go there. I was planning on how to attack her when Edward growled at me and pulled me out of my reverie. Oh well a girl can dream can't she. "I could have spent this whole time dancing and having fun with _my_ Edward," Serene stated.

We went outside and followed Edward and Serene as they already knew the way. I walked really slowly, even for human standards and was soon far enough behind Edward that he would not be able to read my mind if he didn't want to. Jazz wanted to stay with me but I knew that the pain I was about to feel would really harm Jasper so I told him to leave and go have fun with the others. He looked at me and said "Love, I could only have fun with you. Without you my life is a meaningless pit of sorrow and pain." I laughed at that and he looked up shocked. I simply said "What would you do without me?" Then I shoved him in the general direction of the others and smiled, "Go have fun. I will be no company with the emotions I am about to go through."

I looked up at him warningly. He hated it when I knew that I was about to start thinking of _her_, because it caused me so much grief. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it because it would come down crashing on me sooner or later. He looked down at me one last time and then ran at a speed that no human could see over to the others.

_Sigh_, he was so caring and considerate. I only wish that I could control my emotions more. But I can't because the hardest part is knowing that I let this happen; not that Bella got mauled by a bear, not that she got her heart broken, not that my brother got his heart broken, not knowing that my whole family was going through pain, not even knowing that Jasper not only felt his pain and guilt but also ours. I let this happen. I let Edward go through his stupid _plan _to save Bellas' life from vampires. I was so confident that he would go back to her that I missed the one vision.

Bella being mauled by a bear…

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_I rang the stupid, traditional doorbell a couple of times very impatiently. I had finally given in to the pleadings that I was receiving from my conscience. It had been 4 months and I really wanted to check in with Bella. See what we did to her. What was taking Bella so long? _

_Ding Dong _

_Ding Dong_

"_Coming" Said a voice I knew only as Charlie. Hmmmmm… What was Charlie doing home on one of his days he was supposed to be working. That was why I specifically chose this day to visit. As much as I loved Charlie he was not as forgiving as Bella was and I did not want to look into his accusing and hate-filled eyes. _(Ugh how I wish that was all I got that day) _I heard a sniff and a shuffle of Charlies footsteps. I also heard the heartbeat. Heartbeat as in singular. What was going on._

_The door opened and a mixture of emotions went through Charlies face as he took in who he was seeing. Surprise… Shock… Annoyance… Anger… Rage… Guilt… Sadness… Pain…He collected himself and asked, "Alice… Alice Cullen?"_

"_Hi Charlie," I answered back as sweet as I could be under these suspicious circumstances. "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by and see Bella. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked him that because as I said that his face crumpled in pain and he looked like he was about to cry._

_And that he did. I took him into the living room and comforted him as sobs racked through his body. I had never seen his emotions so let out before. Only Bella could do this to him. I was getting really nervous now. I tried to look into the future and I gasped at the vision I saw. I was dressed in the black suit that I swore I would never wear because it was so depressing and screamed out FUNERAL and yet I always took it with me wherever I went. I was in the local church and I could see many of my Forks High School acquaintances crying. Charlie was sobbing and next to him was Bellas' Mum Renee she was also crying hysterically. I looked to the front and saw a picture of Bella and there was a quote written there…_

"_Bella's…" Charlie brought me out of my reverie to confirm what I already knew. "…dead." OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! What happened? How the hell did I miss this? I couldn't have missed this? I wouldn't have missed this! OMG I did miss this._

_I found out that Bella went out a couple of nights ago with her friend Jacob Black where they had a recent fight but had gotten over it. Her departing words to Charlie were "Yes Dad, I promise I'll be back soon. Love ya" and then she ran off with Jacob Black into the forest behind their home. She didn't come back and Charlie was beginning to get worried when all of a sudden he heard a howling in the background. There had been recent reports of giant wolf like creatures around and with Bella out there and her tendency to draw danger he got worried._

_He started searching around and found not so far away from their house blood was everywhere. No body. Just blood and paw prints. The blood was tested and it was confirmed as Bella. Poor Bella. After everything we did to her and then left her she still managed up dead._

_After I talked to Charlie I told him that I would stay for the funeral to say goodbye and nothing more. Then I just went to my old home and crawled up into a ball shaking from the sobs that racked my body and wishing for the tears that would never come._

_The funeral was beautiful just the way Bella should have gone. It was closed casket as there was no body found. The speeches were beautiful. Charlie and Renee got up and then much to my surprise several Quileute boys got up. I think their names were Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam. They all got up and stated that though they had not known her for a very long time they were truly touched by how selfless and beautiful to the core she was. The odd thing was that whenever one would catch my eyes they would give me a cold glare. Then Jacob the last one to ever see her got up said one beautiful quote and left. _

"_In life I loved you dearly,_

_In death I love you still._

_In my heart you hold a place,_

_No one could ever fill."_

_Everybody applauded and broke into another sobbing fit. I needed to get out of there. I watched the burial ceremony gave a small bunch of flowers. I left Forks._

_End of Flashback_

I never returned after that last visit to Forks. Too many bad memories filled the place up. But that one vision that I never saw ruined my families life forever and for that I will never forgive myself.

Jasper also felt very guilty. He thought he was the one that ruined our lives and Bella's because he attacked her which caused Edward to leave in the first place. I told him repeatedly and repeatedly that Bella would have forgiven him and wanted him to stop holding himself responsible. But as Bella was not here anymore and could not say that he was to feel guilty for the rest of his existence.

Rosalie felt guilty because the last time Bella saw her before she died was of her smirking of smugness and trying to tell Edward that Bella did not belong with us. She also felt guilty because she never treated her right because of her own self vanity.

Esme felt guilty because she could not stay with Bella while she was in pain because of what she was and never had the proper chance to say goodbye but just a simple goodnight while concentrating more on her son that ended up ruining our lives.

Emmett felt guilty because the last things he said in Bellas presence were "Come on Jasper". He loved Bella like she was his own flesh and blood. Like a real big brother to her and she loved him back like he was. He hated himself for listening to Edward and never saying a proper goodbye to Bella.

Carlisle had absolutely no reason to feel guilty if any of us did and yet he thought to bring it onto himself that our whole family has fallen apart. Emmett hardly ever jokes around anymore and when he does Serene finds it upon her to give him a loud lecture on personal respect and privacy. Rose was always down because Em was always down. Jazz was depressed because he had all of our depressed emotions on his back. Esme never paints anymore and she doesn't hum tuneless songs to herself that made our houses feel like home. I hardly ever get excited over things anymore and I don't go shopping not nearly as half as much as I used to. Carlisle spends most of his time away from our zombie-like family and in the hospital. Edward and Serene always stay in their bedroom but none of us gave them the time of day to begin with.

All of the things that used to make our family a_ family _that I once took for granted were now gone and our family was emptied of all the happiness it used to contain. Only since Edward came back with Serene did we actually try to get back on our feet but when we were alone our thoughts crept back to Bella and what could have been.

I started noticing the loud techno style music that was playing. I got here at about 7:55pm so our vampire girl would start her gig in roughly 5 minutes. I went inside the club and saw Serene, Edward, Rose and Em dance. I searched around and finally saw Esme, Carlisle and Jazz sitting around a table at the edge of the place. I hated this techno music so I didn't get up to dance and I knew that it would be finished soon anyway.

As if right on cue the music turned down to a soft, calming background noise after the loud racket it had been only minutes ago. The lights turned down to give that eerie feel in the room once again and the no noise coming from the audience made the scene just that much more spectacular. Then that loud voice came over the intercom "And here she is… The one you've all been waiting for…" The same drum roll began and the tension mounted higher. "…B!"

The crowd screamed with excitement, obviously she was not a first. She greeted the stage confidently and happily, "Hi everybody, welcome back to the Spritz. For those that don't know me or are new here welcome to Swan Rivers. Now how about we start dancing? Huh?" Her voice was so beautiful that I had a small spite of jealousy.

Oh great now I'm losing my mind and thinking like Rosalie. The funniest thing was Rosalies face when 'B' came out. Our vampire girl had such graceful movements you would think she was doing ballet rather than dancing. And her beauty easily matched Rosalies and probably was higher. The crowd cheered and I came back to the present. She whispered slightly "I thought so."

Something was strange about this girl. Although she smiled hugely and had great posture, walked and talked confidently she also had this aura of vulnerability about her. As if she had been through pains so deep that she could cry at any moment. I don't know whether it was just me or if it was the whole world but I just wanted to help her. Be a sister to her._ Strange. _The last person who ever made me want to be a sister to her was _Bella._

I shook that thought out and listened to the music that was playing. She kept the crowd on edge with songs about love, life, passion, loneliness, hurt and heartbreak. I got up and danced all thoughts on the present for the first time in a long time. All danger of who she was and what would happen after the show gone as fast as the next up-tempo song began.

After 55minutes of non-stop singing 'B' talked to the audience again, "Well I'm afraid that this is the end of my performance."

"One More, One More, One More…" The audience chanted. 'B' started giggling, "Gosh I thought you'd be sick of me by now." The crowd just continued chanting and all us Cullens joined in too, "One More, One More, One More." We all stopped abruptly as she put her hand up to silence us. "Okay everyone. One more. But after that no more. Okay? Have we got a deal?" Yes screamed the crowd and we yelled along with them like children. "Well I wrote this song when I was going through a rough patch a little while back. Hope you like it because I have never actually performed this song, it is called 'What Hurts the Most."

She nodded at the band and started singing a melody so pure and rich every singer in the world could be put together and still wouldn't match up. It actually hurt my ears to listen. Her face lost in the memories this song so obviously brought back.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Jazz flinched in pain. Most likely from either Edward or I because this song reminded us of what Edward said to Bella and how she most likely felt. I was the only one who knew what Edward said exactly. But Jazz was staring at 'B'.

_  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken  
_

Jazz must be receiving the pain from our vampire girl because her face was contorted in pain and she looked like she would cry if she could. I felt that urge to comfort her again.

_  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

She sighed and shook her head as if to shake her head out of the memories she was seeing. The crowd whooped and cheered and she was broken out of her reverie. She thanked the crowd and ran off stage. The techno music started playing again and was so loud that we couldn't hear what she was doing.

The fear of who she was and what threat she possessed came back to me. I was about to ask what now but Emmett again beat me to it. "So… What now?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Do you think we should try going to her backstage room?"

"What do you see happening if we go in there?" Carlisle asked. I tried looking in the future and saw a blur of images and then one standing out. It was our vampire girl and me holding each other smiling. Just like the image I saw of Bella and I so long ago but never happened and never will. Edward and I gasped at the same time.

Jazz started panicking, "What, what, what did you see?"

"Nothing, just blurred images. That's all." I replied back as calmly as I could. This was so solid I could feel it. And this time I was going to make this vision happen and not let my stupid idiot of a brother ruin my chance to have a new sister.

I could tell that Jasper didn't believe me but he didn't press it. He knew that if something bad would happen when we enter the room I would tell him.

"I think that we should wait out the backdoor for her," Carlisle stated strategically.

"That's a good idea but it would probably overwhelm her to see 8 fully grown vampires waiting for her. I think that you, Esme, Serene and Edward should go home." I told them.

"Yeah but you need me I can read minds remember," Edward stated. I just smirked out smarting him. I thought to myself _You can't read her mind remember._

He growled and Jazz put me behind him protectively.

"Well then why Emmett and Rose? I am sure that you and Jazz could handle the situation perfectly." He said smirking.

I let my mind slip to the real reason why. _Because they don't look like zombies when they talk to people. Especially people that they can't read their mind._

I gasped and quickly apologised _I am so sorry Edward please forgive me I wasn't thinking straight. _But it was too late he was already walking off with Serene in his footsteps.

"Carlisle I think you and Esme should go after him. I might of thought something bad towards him," I told them.

Carlisle quickly looked at us and ran after his oldest son. Esme hugged us all and told us all to be careful and to come back. She looked especially at Emmett when she said that. We all promised and went outside to meet our vampire girl…

**Sorry about the cliffy. What do you think is going to happen? Oh and by the way the song I chose What hurts the most didn't actually inspire the title for the story I chose the title at random and was trying to find the perfect song for this part of the story when I found that this song had the same title. The song is called What hurts the most and is done by Cascada for those of you who don't know. Please Please Review. I will keep writing no matter what cause I love this story but I love reviews. R&R! Oh and I am actually telling you that Anna and B are the same person but this person had two nicknames. Try and figure out what the name is short for!!!**

**Thanks**

**Melody xxx**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**The Meeting**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

So here Rose, Em, Jazz and I were heading out towards the back door when I saw a vision. I gasped for two reasons, one because I hadn't had a vision in such a long time that it was a surprise. The second was what I saw.

A drunken male heads towards a woman dancing on the corner of the dance floor. He starts hitting on her and she shakes her head refusing him. He raises the bottle of alcohol and smashes her head. Blood pours out and she is immediately killed. But the worst thing is that the blood was so sweet, so irresistible that it could only be one thing. My singer. _La Tua Cantante._ As the Italians say.

I only breath once before crouching down not even thinking of the fact that I was in a room full of humans and this went completely against my choice of life. The humans gasp as I drink in this aroma. I start gasping repeatedly, Jasper was scared that I was going crazy soothing me and trying to get me out of my reverie.

I went back to the present time and spoke incoherent sentences. I finally managed to get out what was going to happen and left Jazz to save the womans life while I had to leave and concentrate on something other than the appetizing scent of the womans blood and what the flow of her sweet blood would mean on my dry throat… STOP ALICE CONCENTRATE ON SOMETHING ELSE!!!

Jasper came out the back way with the man who was just about to kill an innocent woman. Jasper let him go too easy for my liking but pushed him away hard enough for him to stumble a little bit. Or maybe that was just his drunk stupor kicking in. Nevertheless the man walked away without saying anything to me. I guess that was because of the cold glare I was giving him and doing nothing to hide.

After he walked away I had to concentrate on something else apart from my La Tua Cantantes blood flow. I decided to try looking in the future to see what this encounter with our vampire girl would mean for my family and I. _Us._ Is what I like to call Emmett, Rose, Jazz and I. This was because we hated Serene and she reciprocated those feelings towards us. She was a whining baby who had to have Eddie (who btw I know he hates that nickname) do everything for her even though she had super strength and speed.

_Them._ Edward, Serene, Carlisle and Esme. My parental figures do see that Serene is horrible but they know that if Edward could let her in so openly after losing his mate then why shouldn't they. We tried to agree with them on several occasions and were being almost unbearably sweet to her when she started taking advantage of our niceness. "Alice, could you be a doll and bring in some animals I hate to chase them." She says in that try-to-be-nice tone. _Why don't I just bite the neck and let the blood flow for you as well I am sure you hate biting into those horrible animals. _I think to myself which usually ends up with Edward and I having a growling match.

She was so selfish and so unlike Bella it hurt to just look at her face. I not only lost my sister that day I lost a future and got it replaced with undying guilt and sadness. _Sigh._ As I looked into the future all I saw was blurs of mixed decisions and questions mixed so much that I was getting a headache. _Was that even possible?_

We waited outside for 20 minutes longer and I was the first to show my impatience. Rose would have long ago if Bella was still here but Rose lost most of her self vanity with self hatred with the way she treated Bella. She changed our lives in so many ways and she never found out.

"God this is taking so long why doesn't she come out already. UGH!" I stated annoyed. Jazz nodded in agreement, Emmett just stayed still (hardly anything could make his temper flare anymore. He hardly even made any bets now) and Rose just glared at the floor.

As if right on cue our vampire girl came out with a warm smile that was used to make us feel welcome. Something about it made it look fake her eyes were too distant and looked pained. It ruined the gesture. "Welcome to Hawaiian Resort. I hope you are finding your accommodations and staff to your standards." She was using the hospitable welcome it was a wasted attempt since we were still full of frustration and fear of what was going to happen to really care about what her welcome idea was.

When we didn't answer she started walking away from us towards the resort. I felt really bad for being so ignorant and mean so I quickly hurried towards her. "Wait!" She turned around her face full of disappointment. "Yeah?" She asked softly. She sounded so vulnerable that I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"I am sorry it is just my family and I have a lot of things on our mind and were a little frustrated to tell you the truth." I explained apologetically. My family were quick to agree knowing the glare that was about to come from me.

"No that is okay. I understand. I am a foreign vampire and we have never met," she chuckled lightly before continuing. "So of course we are all a little bit afraid." And she eyed Emmett fearfully as if to give meaning to what she just said. Emmett didn't even bother to make her more frightened and just kept to himself. Our vampire girl even though she looked frightened still gave me the impression that she wasn't afraid at all. Maybe it had something to do with her gift.

I smiled at warmly and quickly said, "No we are not here to hurt you. We would have done that long ago but we just want to talk." She froze at what I had said for a slight moment before beginning to laugh slightly. "Oh no I know you are not here to hurt me." She laughed again I was beginning to think that she was emotionally unstable.

She went back to that pained look and said "Well we better go through the introductories. My name is Annabella Stuarts. And as you heard my stage name is B. That is a long story so don't ask me but I prefer Anna and I hate it if anyone calls me anything else like Annie or B or Bella…" She noticed how we all flinched so she stopped rambling on and gave each of us an apologetic stare then glared at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that what I was saying was offensive. Could you please tell me so I know not to do it in the future…"

"Oh no Anna but as you said it is a very long story and would take a while. How about we meet up another time? Tonight maybe?" I told her. I really hope she agrees she seems really kind and selfless. _Just like Bella._ And I really wanted to know more about her. And hopefully she felt likewise.

She stiffened for a moment and then went into a more relaxed position realizing what she was doing. "That sounds very hospitable but I already have a prior engagement for tonight." _Damn. I forgot about that. _"And I wouldn't want to be an intrusion on you and your family."

Trying to get out of it hey. Well two can play at that game. "No. No. You wouldn't be an intrusion at all," I said unbearably sweet. "The rest of our family would just love to meet you. Oh by the way my name is Alice." She started laughing with no humor. "Its nice to know _you_ Alice." She replied back very smoothly making my melodic voice sound coarse and rough in comparison. I noticed the hint of sarcasm that reached the 'you' in her sentence.

"And this is my mate Jasper and this is Rosalie and her mate Emmett." I continued pointing to each of them as I passed. "Nice to know you guys as well." She stated and a chorus of likewise was replied to her. _Why was I doing all of the speaking._

An awkward silence met us and her face went back to the vulnerable state it was in before. "Well," I said trying to mount as much enthusiasm as possible. "When do you want to prepare this meeting?"

"Um well tomorrow I have another gig at a club that is a few miles away from here. So if it is not too soon do you want to meet up again you could go there and wait for me to finish my gig." The whole time she said that she was biting her lips or fidgeting with the collar of her shirt and when she finished she looked our way apologetically.

"No that'll be great. And we can all learn more about each other." I smiled cheerily. I was very pleased that this meeting was going to be sooner rather than later. "What time?"

"The same time as tonights gig. But of course I don't expect you to watch or anything." She looked away embarrassedly.

"No, no we'll be there. Would you like for our whole family to be there and meet you? Or would you prefer it to be just us?" She stood there contemplating her decisions. It was times like these when I thought Edwards gift would come in handy. Then I remembered she was _another_ exception to his rule.

"Um well if it is okay then if maybe you could just meet alone without the rest of your family." Her expression was in between tortured and confidence. _How odd but then again there is nothing really normal about Anna. She was so much like Bella it wasn't funny._

"Well it was very nice meeting you Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett." She nodded at us all in passing. "But as you can see my prior engagement is already here and is probably waiting for me to finish this little chat up." As if to prove her point the human friend she had started tapping his shoe on the ground and looked at his watch. She sighed.

We all laughed to quietly for the human to notice. "So I have to get going now but I will see you all tomorrow."

We all said our goodbyes to her and she left with her human friend. When they were out of hearing range I started complaining. "Jeez guys thanks for all the help." Jazz started using his gift but I was so irritated that it just bounced off me. My emotions have been going haywire recently. I must be really scaring Jazz so I made an effort to calm myself. I realized that now it was just Jazz and I walking along the silent road. Emmett and Rose must of felt the warning to back off in my tone.

Jazz was saying soothing words and trying to calm me down. I knew that he was wondering why I got so irritated over nothing. "I'm sorry Jazz. It's just everything is so confusing what with Edward and Serene, all of our sad moods and now I am not getting any visions just blurred images where there are too many unsure decisions and choices to actually give a clear outcome." I continued rambling on until we reached our room and although we were in a tight situation at the moment I couldn't help but notice how perfect everything here was.

The resort was directly under the full moons shining light, the oceans waves crashing at the surface giving a calming feel, the sand under our feet binding to our feet with every step we took and then Jazz just being here gave off the feel that made this scenery perfect. I had calmed down considerable while noticing these things and Jazz and I sat down in the sand with the warm ocean water just hitting our bare feet.

This place was perfect and I wish this moment could last an eternity but at some point we have to return to reality but for now I am just going to suck in this peaceful feel and shut out any thoughts that consisted of well anything really. I don't know how long we just sat there in a comfortable silence taking in our scenery and staring into each others eyes but by the time we broke through the sun was rising although it was covered with clouds and locals were getting up and surfing the beautiful clear ocean.

This place was so perfect that if it wasn't for the constant sun I might live here for a period in my life. But one does get sick of being a creature of the night so that was a impossibility for vampires. We started going upstairs to our resort room and we turned on the huge TV but neither of us were watching it. We went to sit on the balcony and look at the ocean. And I think that out there in the distant sand was a Emmett and Rosalie preparing to take a morning swim. _Ew._

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi everyone. So how'd you like that chapter they have met this mysterious girl and as some of you guessed her name is Annabella. Thank you so much for everyone's reviews. I jump up and down when I get them. So I was thinking that maybe the next chapter could be from Johns POV. The human friend. And about his reaction to seeing Anna again and finding out a little more about Annas history. What do you think. Remember that if you have any requests for a particular persons POV just request. Your wish. My Command. Except if you are asking for Annas. Please Review.**

**Melody**

**xxx**


	5. Long Time No See

**Well this is Annas human friends pov but I am not giving away their conversation so therefore this won't be a long chapter. Sorry. But this will explain a lot about Annas past that she will not give the full details until the end of the story. Don't worry I have the whole story planned out I could you give the whole story now but I am evil and won't (Flicks imaginary mustache around) LOL. No I am still planning out a lot of kinks but the story will have a happy ending. So this chapter should explain why Anna is a freaky vampire and is very emotional in future chapters. HEHEHE**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I missed this in the last couple of chapters.**

**Me: HAHA I have finally conquered out my evil plan to own the copyrights to Twilight and all of its characters. MWAHAHAHAHA. (I open the manuscript to find drawings of stickfigures) What where are my copyrights???**

**Stephenie Meyer: Right where they belong. With me and you got ripped off the only person who could give you the copyrights are me! Mwahahahaha!!!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My plans are ruined!!!!**

**SM: Yeah that's right now you know what to say.**

**ME: (begins whimpering) please don't make me say it.**

**SM: SAY IT!!!**

**ME:(groans) UGH I don't own twilight and any of its characters. I just pretend to. The real honour belongs to an evil Ms Meyer. (Sigh)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**Long Time No See**

**John POV**

To say I was ecstatic about seeing Anna again was a bit of an understatement. I was so happy it was beyond words. She was still so beautiful and looked like she hadn't aged a day. Her hair was still the light brown colour that I had grown to love and her face was such perfection that you would sigh in content just looking at her. Her upper lip was still just a bit fuller than the bottom, her nose was perfectly angular, her eyes were still that brilliant shade of topaz and her body still had all the right curves. Her upper lip was still just a bit fuller than the bottom, her nose was perfectly angular and her body still had all the right curves.

But one of the main reasons of being so happy to see Anna again was relief. After what happened with Robert I was afraid she may of committed suicide or something. But then there was always something otherworldly about her. As if she wasn't human. She always had a sense of strength as if she'd been through worst.

During our high school years she had become my best friend and I began to not only appreciate the beauty but also the things she said. She was so intelligent and sensitive that not only did she have great outer beauty but had such an amazing inner beauty that made her almost glowed.

When she was in a room all of the other girls would fade out in comparison. At first I thought that we would never be friends but then we got to know each other a bit better and we were the best of. As I listened to her hop on stage I started reminiscing of the old days. We had been playing 'Sing Star' and she got high scores on each song and trust me we played all different types of music.

There was a club singer wanted in our favourite night club and we had all just come of age. I convinced her that she should make do an interview with them and no surprise she got hired right away. I was so happy that I was squealing like a little girl. And I'm not even female_. I mean come on._

She did her first night and was so successful that they got the most profit they had ever received. Then she met Robert at the club. He was a transfer student from the UK and was going to our school. We thought that they would not get together because she had the entire male population of our small town throw themselves at her (even the teachers) and she didn't ever give them a second glance. So it shocked the whole school to find out they got together.

They were as close as anything. He would've worshiped the floor she stepped on and she was always so happy with him. She would begin to laugh more and smile. Her face would light up by just the sound of his voice. And he was exactly the same.

But then after being together for about half a year they became very distant. Neither of them would talk to each other or anyone else for that matter. They never talked but they didn't even act as if they had a fight. They didn't glower at each other as they passed down the hallway. It was more as if to each other the other wasn't alive. Didn't exist or anything.

Then after a month of being apart Anna missed a week off of school and you could see the worry that was eating Robert alive. Then he missed a couple of days off of school and when they came back they were closer than ever. When we went to his house he even had a calendar to mark down the days until graduation. There was about 6 weeks left and he was even more excited than the rest of us.

The couple was stronger than ever and more affectionate in public. They would kiss a bit more but not full making out. They must have respected our privacy more than that. Then they disappeared. Anna and Robert both didn't go to school and they never came home. Their parents were worried like anything.

Rumours began that the couple eloped, that they had a fight so big that she ended up killing him. Stupid things like that. Then a week after of no one turning up a fisherman found Robert's body completely deprived of blood and broken bones everywhere. He was dead.

Annabella didn't go to school for a week and when she did she didn't tell anybody anything. Even me her best friend. This is the first time she has talked to me since the whole thing happened. I am hoping to convince her that it was not her fault since she so obviously thought it was.

As I go towards the backdoor I see more of those beautiful pale skinned angels talking to Anna. Perhaps they were relatives. Cousin's maybe. She looked so beautiful even though she looked slightly frightened. I was about to cut in when she started walking towards me. Then one of the female angels not the beautiful blonde supermodel but the pixie looking one stopped her. They talked for about 5 minutes and I was getting a bit impatient. They were wasting my precious seconds with her on catching up chit chat.

Then just as I stared at my watch wondering how much longer this was going to take they all looked my way. I started blushing and they began shaking from silent laughter. About two minutes later Anna finally started walking towards me. She looked apologetic and pained. If those angels did anything to _my _angel then they would pay.

We started walking towards the resort and that's when I began my interrogation…

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohh! What has John got planned for Anna? So what did you think of that? Any good??? I put this chapter in so we could all understand a bit more of Anna because I don't plan to tell much until the end. The whole Robert story will be mentioned a few times but not as detailed as that. So peoples… please review. Tell me what you think. Request whose pov you want. The next chapter I will try to get in either today or tomorrow. I am going back to Alices pov. Then tell me what you think of having a chapter in Jaspers pov. Because he is going to become an important character later on and needs to have an opinion. Remember to request for whose pov you want. Anything!!!**

**Melody**

**xxx**


	6. Impatience

**Well this chapter has gone back to Alice's pov. But sorry this isn't the chapter where Anna and the Cullens get to know each other. That will most likely be the next chappy.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (skipping down one of those happy roads in wizard of oz singing merrily) lalalalala. I am going to the Wizard of Oz where he will give me the rights to Twilight. Because he gives things to people.**

**(At the castle where the Wizard lives)**

**Me: Hello Wizard of Oz I would like to have the rights to Twilight.**

**Wizard: Noooo Even if you could have them I wouldn't let you because they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Me: But (I start cursing at SM)**

**Wizard: Now say it… You know what to do.**

**Me: (Groans) I don't own twilight and the wizard of oz is evil**

**Wizard: Yeah thats right wait a minute I'm not evil.**

**Me: HEHEHEHEHE!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Impatience**

I started pacing the kitchen floor. I swear that in the end there will be little foot grooves. I have been pacing the same route for 30 minutes now. Jazz left after 10 minutes. Obviously my impatience was wearing off on him. I had already done as many activities as I could while waiting for 8:00 to arrive. I couldn't wait to see Anna perform again and then hear her story. I have never been so impatient in my entire life. I think it is because usually I'll just find out what was going to happen. But my visions are still fogged up with unclear decisions. The future held nothing at the moment.

I have been swimming, played tennis with Jazz, had a room service massage, taken all of my clothes out of the four suitcases and put them in the closet colour coded. I then did that with Jazzes' clothes. I checked out the rest of my families rooms besides Edwards and Serenes. There is something I don't want to see. I tried cleaning up but there was nothing. I then went hunting, watched some stupid Australian Soap Opera called Home and Away and then got a manicure and pedicure. All of that took the time of three hours and has led me to this kitchen where I am pacing.

I decided that since there was still a good five hours left I might go to see Jazz and Emmett in Rose and Ems room. They were probably checking out the gaming system. I might even have a few goes. _God I must be more desperate than I thought._

I got to Roses room which was around the corner from mine. I saw Emmett and Jazz complaining lightly over the game. I went to find Rose. She was in her closet deciding what to wear. Well this is something I can help with. She didn't notice me arrive and was contemplating over a red strapless number and a pair of denim skinnies with a blue sequin top. Both of them would look great on her but I knew which one would look really great and it was one that she wasn't holding up. "They both look great but you should wear your backless silver sequin dress. That'll look great." Rose jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and I laughed lightly, "Sorry Rose."

She began laughing as well. "No it is my fault. I am really distracted and I need to do something. I am so bored. They wouldn't let me in the garage with the cars. Something about dumb blondes." I knew that once upon a time that would really frustrate Rose but not as much. I'm not saying it didn't hurt her feelings. She hated being underestimated but she doesn't snap very often.

"Yeah I am really bored as well. I wish that it was 8 already. This mystery of Anna is killing me." She nodded with me. We were on the same boat and we had more in common than ever. Maybe it was our shared hate of Serene. Or our self hate because of Bella. Hmmmmm… I don't know.

The time passed a bit quicker but still impossibly slow with Rosalie. You'd think that having eternity you would be more patience but no. Rose and I talked about heaps of stuff. The clothes here, a car we had seen earlier, but what we talked about mostly was the mystery Anna presented. She found it quite amusing that I couldn't see anything and so she scared me quite often. It was very frustrating.

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock _

_Tick Tock_

The clocks were taunting me by going more impossibly slow each minute. At 6 I decided to go back to my room and get ready. I would take especially long tonight so that I wouldn't spend the last two hours pacing. I went to go have a shower. The hot water calmed down my system and felt incredible against my cold skin. I couldn't remember any of my human life so I couldn't make a comparison but because they are so hot I guess it would be like a summer breeze. I sighed in content and had an extra long shower.

Then I wrapped the towel around myself and my hair. I went to the closet and spent half an hour picking what I was going to wear. I was stuck between two options. A black summer dress and a red sequin shirt and a mini, denim skirt. I chose the red shirt and denim skirt. I accsesorised it with a pair of Gucci black boots and my favourite necklace. It was actually not expensive but a promise necklace that Bella made for me while she was recovering from the James incident. I liked to wear it when I was facing something that I was nervous about. It was sort of like my good luck charm.

I laughed at the memories of how we came to make one for each other. She and I were having an argument on going shopping for the weekend in Seattle. She was using the argument that she would hold me back with her broken leg but we both knew that that wasn't the case. Then I finished with if she didn't go shopping with me then I would be allowed to give her a makeover anytime I wanted for a month. She refused that and we negotiated it and it ended up being a week much to my disappointment.

Then I got suspicious that she was going to go back on our deal so she asked if she could be dropped back at her house and for her to not look to look in the future. I agreed and then she called for Edward to pick her up. When they came back she gave me different pieces of string intertwined and told me it was a promise necklace. I pretended that I thought it was really stupid and I would never find anything to wear with it and she just rolled her eyes at that. But in actual fact I was really flattered. I knew that it would have taken a while because of how clumsy she was.

I didn't wear it where she or Edward could see me because then Bella would know how much I liked it. When I found she died I didn't take it off for 30 years until Edward came back home claiming he was over Bella. Now it is more my good luck charm. After I finished picking what outfit I was going to wear there was an hour left and Jazz came home. I went straight to the bathroom so I didn't see what Jazz got changed into. _Oh well_ I'll see soon enough.

I spent 45 minutes putting on my outfit, blow drying my hair and styling it so it was flicky because of the layers and putting on makeup on. Today I chose smoky coloured eye shadow and surrounded my eyes by thick layers of black mascara. I put on a blood red lipstick to match my shirt and put on a light pink blush. I looked great.

I went out of the bathroom and found Jazz waiting for me. He had a simple green button down shirt and dark denim jeans. "You look great Alice." He told me. If I was human I would be bright red.

"I might say the same thing about you Jazz. I've taught you well." I joked around with him.

"No but you look amazing honey." No now I would be so red I would look like my shirt.

"Jazz it's just a simple outfit. I hardly accsesorised at all." I told him.

"No Alice, you're glowing." He looked at me passionately. _What would I do without him._

I was about to reply when Emmett came in. "Come on lovebirds. Do you want to miss the gig?" Great, just great Emmett's got his wicked sense of humour back. _Did you notice the sarcasm?_

We drove in the car we hired it was a yellow Porsche. It was fantastic. I must acquire one of these legally. We sped towards the club. It wasn't too hard to spot there was a huge sign out front that said 'TONIGHT B' and it had a picture of her.

We went inside this place was more packed than the resort club probably because it was open to the public. We arrived right on time. She was just arriving on stage and the crowd was cheering like mad. She noticed us in the crowd and threw us a small smile. We smiled happily back she turned to the rest of the audience confidently throwing away any fear she had yesterday away. This is where she belonged.

"Hey everyone. How y'all going tonight?" The crowd replied happily back and she chuckled. "Well that's great. This is my first time here so don't judge too hard. But most of you have probably already heard me." The crowd all screamed yes in synchronization. _Cute_. The people in Hawaii were so different then the ones in America. They were not as predictable and more care free. It was perfect.

"So lets begin and enjoy the rest of your night here at Saltys'."

She began but most of the music was different than last nights so we all had new music to dance to. Again this music was so happy that all worries disappeared. "Well I apologize but that was the last song of the evening." The whole scenario yesterday was repeated today, "one more, one more, one more." The crowd chanted, she looked at my family and I and had an apologetic expression. I nodded I wanted to see what special song she had in mind for everyone today.

"Well you've convinced me," the crowd cheer triumphantly. "This song is for all you girls who have had their special someone leave you broken hearted. This has come from one of my own experiences and I think most people can relate. This song actually has a very personal history behind it and when I wrote it, it was actually meant to be like a role model for me. How I should act. But us girls aren't always as strong as what I am about to sing to you." The crowd looked a little keyed down and she looked sad. "This song is called 'Better in Time'."

She went to sit by the piano and began playing almost as well as when Edward used to play.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I'll believe in  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'mma be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will  


_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time_

She whispered the last sentence sadly and I was sure that if she could cry she would be pouring with tears. She sighed and turned to the over-excited club that were cheering louder than ever. It hurt my extra-sensory ears. If that's possible.

She thanked the crowd and went backstage. We went out the back way again and waited for Anna to come out. This was the part I couldn't wait for. I hope that she lets down that obvious wall she has put up around her emotions. I really wanted to get to know her and that couldn't happen if she wasn't fully truthful with my family and I. The back door opened and Anna came our looking wary. I nodded encouragingly and smiled reassuringly. I didn't want her to regret letting us know about her.

"Well what room are we going to go because by my staff's records you have four rooms." She spoke very melodic. I had another spurge of jealousy. All of a sudden I am turning vain. I don't know how Rosalie could stand it. I hate feeling jealousy it's horrible and I never had a reason to be jealous since I met Jasper.

Jasper quickly spoke knowing that I got mad at them yesterday for not speaking. "Well we are going to meet in our parental figures room. Their names are Carlisle and Esme." Anna started laughing without humour. "That's nice. Shall we get going? I will go in my car and follow you guys out. If that's okay?" I wanted to see if she wanted to say anything in private before she began speaking to the whole family. "Is it okay if I go with you?" I asked.

She bit her lip indecision creeping out of her. "Yeah that's fine." I followed her to a Mercedes Benz 2008 model. It was a bright red colour and the car was magnificent. "Nice ride," Rosalie said obviously she wanted to take a look under the engine. Anna stared at her in shock as if nobody had ever shown her manners before. She shook out of it and thanked her. Jazz, Em and Rose got into the yellow Porsche. We both hopped into Annas car and took off. I felt the smooth interior, it was just like the Porsches.

"I really like you and your family," Anna began. "I have not met such a family like coven in a while. I feel very jealous as I have not had any family."

I felt shocked, she never had a family. "But you must of travelled with some people before?" She must of.

"Well yeah of course I have but they were not like a family."

"Really? Who were they?"

She bit her lip as if she didn't want to say, "Well I wasn't going to tell until later but maybe you will be able to calm down your family when I tell them." I was confused. My family wasn't that judgemental. "Who is it?"

"The Volturi." She whispered. Wow didn't see that coming. I knew she wasn't bad somehow so I didn't judge her. "Wow" She just glared at the road. "Don't worry I trust you still. Somehow I know you are not here to hurt my family and myself."

"Thanks I didn't expect you to be so kind. It's been such a long time I've been with anyone that really cared for me." I felt so sorry for her. She must have had a hard life. We reached the resort and found that the rest of my family were already in Esmes' room. We walked in a comfortable silence to the room.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Like it? I am thinking that very soon I will do Edwards pov. Find out the story from his pov because I know I make him sound really mean but truthfully he is still good we just haven't heard his side of the story. Tell me if I should do Edwards pov. The next chapter will still be in Alices pov but if you think somebody elses side should be told while listening to Annas story tell me. BTW do you think I should skip the part where the Cullens tell their story. Because of course Anna is going to ask. Remember to review.**

**Melody**

**xxx**


	7. Explanation Part 1

**Well everybody I am back and am so sorry that I took so long to update this chapter and I know its not that long but if I added any more it would end up being over 4000 words and I cannot have that. Sorry for ending this chapter with a open end but the next chapter which I promise will be updated soon will continue with Anna's story. The reason for taking so long. My internet was down so I couldn't update and my schools computers have blocked this website. Sorry again but I will update soon.**

**Enjoy this chapter and I hope you all understand a bit more.**

**Chapter 7**

**Explanation Part 1**

As we got there Carlisle and Esme were already outside of the room and waiting for us. When they saw us Carlisle went slightly in front of Esme in a slight crouch. I just rolled my eyes and smiled encouragingly at him. He went out of his crouch but was a little bit tense. He had a welcoming smile but Anna didn't go any closer. She all of a sudden looked very wary as she looked at Carlisle and Esme smiling. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. We would have done that a long time ago if we were."

As soon as the words left my mouth she froze, and I quickly wondered if that had been the right thing to say. I was getting a bit worried but was surprised when she chuckled lightly. As if remembering some private joke.

"Don't worry Alice. As you trust me about my past I trust you about you and your family." Carlisle and Esme looked at me curiously wondering how I already knew about her past. I just shrugged at them and then turned towards Anna, "Ready?" She smiled sweetly at me and nodded. We took a step forward and she gasped or perhaps said something to fast for me to hear.

"Hello Annabella my family has told me a lot about you and your singing voice." Anna glared amusedly at me and I just shrugged innocently. She seemed embarrassed at her singing voice. _So much like Bella. "_Anna this is my mother," I told her.

"Good evening Mrs Cullen," Anna said.

"Oh no dear please call me Esme. Mrs Cullen was Carlisles mother."

Anna chuckled lightly, "Only if you call me Anna. Anna is my preferred name."

Esme laughed quietly, "Of course Anna."

Anna chuckled along with her. Esme still trying to ease out Anna's jumpy reactions to us said, "You have a beautiful resort here." I don't know what I was expecting but Anna froze and slightly jumped. Her face became quickly blurry for some reason but then went back to her pale skin, golden eyes and light brown hair. _How strange maybe she _can_ change her appearance._

"Thank you very much Esme I decorated the rooms myself," Anna said but not sounding the least bit smug. "Really, you decorated the rooms all by yourself?" Esme said stunned, "Then you must tell me where you got these breathtaking paintings. I have already decided that I am going to redecorate my home in this style so you must tell me."

Anna looked down embarrassed and said, "Uh, actually I painted them myself."

Esme looked up at her shocked again, "Well Anna you are a very multi-talented individual. I wonder, do you have a shop?" Anna looked at her with a slight smile tugging at her corners, "No I don't actually Esme." Esme looked disappointed, "But you are more than welcome to steal a couple. I dare say I have too many." Esme looked ecstatic, "Thank you very much Anna." Anna just smiled back.

"Well my family are very eager as am I to hear your story and to know how you can live in Hawaii without being caught. Because as you know Hawaii is a very sunny place." Carlisle said. Anna looked panicky and then said, "Carlisle I will try to tell you as much as possible but please you and your family bear with me. My life is very confusing and private. I will tell you much but some of it can not be said for my own reasons."

Carlisle nodded understandably, "Yes I understand. We are strangers to you and of course we do not want to take away your privacy."

"Thank you very much Mr Cullen."

"As Esme said enough of these formalities please just call me Carlisle." Anna nodded. We then reached the living room where the rest of my family were standing up and waiting for us.

"Hello Anna," Rose said and much to the surprise of everybody Rose hugged Anna. Anna stiffened for several seconds and then hugged her back. "Hello Rose," she said warily. Rose laughed and Anna chuckled along with her.

Emmett came up next and gave her a bear-tight hug that would have killed a human. I don't know but there was something about Anna that made her seem familiar in the eyes of my family. Anna chuckled and said, "Hello Emmett." Emmett nodded back smiling enthusiastically. Jazz just nodded at her and I gave him a warning glance. He was not going to scare Anna away. Edward just looked frustrated and didn't give her any signs of welcoming and Serene just looked jealous. Luckily Anna didn't notice.

Carlisle noticed the awkward silence that was creeping in and decided to stop it. "Well as I've already told you my family is very eager to know more about you and I am sure you with us. Anna nodded and we all took our seats.

There were two lounges and 3 armchairs. I took Anna's hand and led her to one of the couches to sit with me. Esme went with us leaving a very nervous looking Carlisle and Jasper. Edward, Serene and Carlisle took the next couch so Jazz, Rose and Em sat on the armchairs.

"Well what do you want to know?" Anna began looking curiously around the room.

Rose began a little bit nervously, "Well you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but I was wondering on both of your gigs the last song you sang would always be related to something that has happened to you and well I was wondering what?"

Anna looked up at her and then at everybody else except for Serene and Edward. "Well in my human life I had a relationship with some guy and he left me and I truly thought he was the one. Later on I found out that he was my first mate but I was truly heartbroken. So most of my songs relate to him and how he left me."

"Wait a minute did you just say my first mate? Meaning you have had more than one mate?" Jazz asked suspiciously. Anna smiled at him slightly then looked at Carlisle, Carlisle obviously knew this because he nodded but looked a little bit suspicious.

"Well to know about my two mates you have to understand a bit more about my life and everything. Because this would not make any sense without my whole story. Now I ask you not to judge me and to listen to everything." Everybody nodded and all of a sudden Edward looked at me strangely, I saw Anna look at him apologetically and said, "Alice needs to be blocked for this story." Edward looked at both of us suspiciously and then nodded. What does he mean blocked. But Anna took me out of my reverie and began telling her story…

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter I will tell you a little bit about Anna's past with the Volturi and how she became a vampire. Sorry again for taking so long. Anyway review and give me some ideas for the story. Who do you thinks pov I should do? I will update the next chapter most likely today or tomorrow. Depends on how much I get done. Also read these stories:**

**Death and Poison**

**What Once Was Lost**

**Tomboy Bella**

**High School Love Game**

**They are all really good stories that are Twilight and I am reading right now.**

**Love you all**

**From  
Melody**

**xxx**


	8. Explanation Part 2

**Okay I know that I promised that I would update soon and I am so sorry that I didn't. School has begun again and I am super busy on the assignment I just got. Anyways this chapter explains the rest of Anna's story and I will hopefully have a few more clues of her mysterious past in the next chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

**Explanation Part 2**

"I lived in Phoenix. When I turned 17 I fell in love with a man who I'm sorry but I wish not to tell you his name. I loved him more than life itself. I would dream about our future and his family was my family. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I became a member of his family and I was thrilled. I thought he felt the same way about me until he left after being together for 6 months. I know it's a short time but when he's the one you know it.

"I was heartbroken. He told me he never meant anything about loving me and that I was just a fling to him. I became a shell of myself. He was my first mate as I found out later and he meant the world to me. I never cried because I was numb. But then I made some really good friends and started getting better. He had a crush on me but I was already too broken to return his feelings.

"Eventually I left when I finished high school and I travelled in Washington. That is where I first saw him." She spat out the last word and shivered delicately. _Who is he? _"His name was Christin. He was the one who turned me. Him and two others that I never caught the name of. He told me that I was heard of in Volterra…" All the males in this room growled lowly involuntarily, Anna noticed and smiled weakly before getting back to the story. "…and my gift. As you've probably noticed Edward I am a shield." Edward looked surprised that she would directly speak to him as if she knew him.

"And why do you think that I would have noticed?" Edward spat. I guess that Anna was bringing back old memories of Bella as she was doing to me. Anna noticeably flinched but went back to her poker face. "I will get to that later as it is a warning to all of you. Anyway my shield was heard of and they planned to turn me and hand me to the Volturi. The brothers got them to do their dirty work. The last thing they said was say hello to immortality and they bit me. The two that I didn't know all of a sudden disappeared. Of course at the time I couldn't tell what was going on due to the burning." My family and Anna all flinched in the memory. I of course not remembering could not relate.

"Christin started panicking and so in toll I did. I was already open to superstitions and so I was pretty sure that I was turning into a vampire. So I was getting worried about what could possibly panic an indestructible monster. That's when I saw the wolves, _werewolves._" I knew what she was talking about seeing as my family made a treaty with a gang of them before Jazz and I became a member of the family in _Forks._ I wonder if this possibly meant that she was in Forks at the time. Another thing I would ponder over later.

"While I was changing the wolves took me in. Even though we were natural enemies we became great friends. They told me about their stories and I in toll told them about mine. It ended up that in my human life I was so repulsed by human blood that in my vampire life humans utterly do not appeal to me. So I was able to meet with humans. The wolves helped me and I became stronger and was happy again. After a year I decided to travel and I stumbled upon the Volturi." Once again the males growled but this time Anna showed no sign of recognition and just continued. "Aro of course being the _collector_" She spat out the word as if she was repulsed by the mere mention of it. "he was did not accept my pleas to be killed as when I was apart from the wolves I became depressed again.

"He told me that nothing I would ever do would change his mind and begged me to become a member of his guard. And so I was a member of the Volturi Guard…" She didn't continue because all the males in the house stood up and guarded their mate. I already knowing about this pushed Jazz out of my way and started walking towards her. "What are you crazy? She is a member of the Volturi" Jazz said angrily.

Anna sighed and said "I knew you would act like this but honestly I said _was _a member of the Volturi not _am_." Jazz just shook his head, "How do we know that this is the truth? You could be trying to take notes on our family for the Volturi."

Anna groaned, "Look I am not here to be told what I am doing and I do not need to prove myself to you and your family. I will leave right now and if you don't recall you were the ones to ask me to come. In fact you practically begged." Jazz looked for away to see if there was any possible second meaning to Anna's words. He was obviously satisfied because he sat down and motioned for the rest of them to follow.

Edward was the last standing and he glared at Anna while she just looked back. "Now where was I? Yeah so I became a member of the Volturi Guard and at first it took my pain away. I never had to concentrate on the past because there were so many assignments. I eventually related with Marcus of all people, and two other members of the guard. Their names were Joshua and Audrey-Rose. Marcus knew of my loss and he could relate. He told me about his gift of seeing the bonds of people and how he wished to kill himself after his mate Didyme died. He only remained alive because Chelsea kept him. The bond was enough to stay alive but no more. He showed no proper enthusiasm and was merely bored by the same repetition.

"That is where I learnt some things about mating. Firstly it can happen to both human and vampire but mostly vampires cause they have forever to wait for their other one. You see mates are not usually found in the same time period. As I am guessing one of you from each mating group is older by a significant difference then the other." We all nodded in answer. Jasper was 100 years older than me not that it mattered.

"Exactly. And secondly he told me about was how when you meet your mate you will feel this electric zap. This tingling sensation is a way of binding you for life with him or her. You only get two chances of this and I have no more. One of them is much deeper and easily felt than the other. The first one is usually the higher. The more you feel it the more you are perfect for each other." I recalled a deep electric zap when I first met Jasper and giggled inwardly. I always wondered why that happened.

"So now you know about the whole mate thing I will continue with my story. Audrey and Josh also had mates but Josh's mate Alexis left him when he told his past. I am sworn to secrecy with the story of his past so I will not say anything. Audrey's mate died and she left for the Volturi and begged to die but became a member of the guard just like me. One assignment that I missed out on but Audrey and Josh went killed the both of them. I was heartbroken all over again and realized the mistake of accepting Aro's offer to become a member of his guard. I asked to leave but he told me that he was not going to let such a precious jewel escape when he just lost two members of his guard.

"So I escaped after being a guard for 10 years," I could tell by her face that she was not going into how she escaped. "I went back to the werewolves after 10 years of being apart but then I found out that the Volturi were looking for me so I left." She bit her bottom lip. Now we were getting into the mystery of her second mate. "I went to school but I didn't make any friends until the last school I went to. Forks High." God Forks just seems the place for heartbreak doesn't it?

"I made myself a best friend but never returned the all-so-obvious lust he had for me. I didn't want to be heartbroken again and he just wasn't my type. If you haven't noticed the friend I am talking about is the human you saw the other day. John. My senior year I met Robert." She flinched slightly as if saying his name as if it hurt. Just like it hurt to think of Bel-flinch-la.

"First touch there was the zap just not as prominent. I knew from that, that I had just found a new mate. I was disgusted. What if I hurt him while trying to stroke his hair but instead crushing his skull. I ignored him but I had already fallen. So I just let it happen. The biggest mistake of my life." Anna gulped now we find out how he died.

"Well we were together for roughly half a year and of course him being the smart person he was found out my secret. He accepted me for it and we were closer than ever. This was before I found out that a male guard of the Volturi who had taken an exceptional liking for me knew where I was. He would find out about Robert and either kill him in jealousy or use him as a bribing tool. I couldn't let this happen so I told him that if we laid it off for a while he would not be such a target.

"We became distant each longing for the others company but not accepting it. I left for a week because the pain was too much. Just to see him there and instead of giving into my longings of holding him just ignoring him that was painful. He came after the week to my house and thought that maybe the vampire had killed me. He was so worried that if I could cry I would have been soaking in tears.

"We had a talk and he begged for me to change him into a vampire. I told him no and he should make his own choice without the stress of being a target to die if he was with me. We negotiated for hours on end and then decided that if he was sure I would change him after graduation. We got back together again and were a little more affectionate in public. Then he was staying at my house and I was watching him slowly fall to sleep." _Ugh she is just like how Edward was with Be- her._

Edward growled at that, _If you don't like my thoughts get out of them._ Nobody else really heard that silent conversation. "I told him that I was going hunting and I would be back before he woke up. He sighed and I just kissed him. I didn't say anything else as I snuck out the back way and went towards the local forest. When I got back I couldn't find Robert. There was a note on his pillow…" Anna's voice cracked and she looked like she was about to start sobbing. I put a comfort hand on her as did Esme.

"I won't tell you what it exactly said but to sum it up it was from Christin." _Oh. God he caught up with her. _"He didn't even spare his life. He killed Robert in pure jealousy and spite." Anna started dry sobbing and I hugged her and Esme did as well. The others all were in various stages of shock. Even Serene and Edward. After several minutes she recovered. "Sorry guys its just that reliving this moment of my life brings back painful memories. The note was horrible. More horrible than you can imagine and it told me all about his whole death." Anna swallowed and sighed. She bit her lip once more.

"I went back to school but wouldn't talk to anyone. As soon as graduation finished I left for Hawaii. I got a job at a bar and slowly built this resort. My gift makes them forget that I am never aging. And so you have my story." She looked down as the sadness nearly engulfed her.

I looked up at her curiously, the poor thing her whole life has been loss, loss and more loss. I would never understand that because I had Jazz and I was 100% confident that he would never leave me. She looked back up as Carlisle asked her, "So would you like to hear our stories?" Anna looked around at us all and bit her bottom lip as if deciding how to word what she was about to say. Eventually after staring at Serene for several moments she said, "Well Carlisle you must understand that the Volturi Brothers would never let your family grow if they didn't know exactly what your family was up to. Afraid of being overtaken," Anna sneered.

"But the last time there was a check that I was there fore there were only 7 members. You Carlisle, your lovely wife Esme, your first son Edward who is a mind reader, Emmett and Jasper who is an Empath. Rosalie and Alice who has subjective views of the future. And let me just warn you all that it is one of the deepest ambitions of Aro to collect Alice and Edward." She said that last sentence softly. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

I thought that we were hiding our gifts well and then we find out that Aro already knows all about us and wants to take Edward and I. _Oh no._

"But who I don't know about is Serene," Anna looked at Serene curiously with _anger_? I don't know. Serene looked smug at the attention she was now getting. I expected that she hated that._ Everybody with their attention on Anna. Must have been torture for her. _I thought sarcastically. Edward growled. I shrugged nonchalantly.

Serene raised her head in significance and began, "Well I was all alone when I met Eddie. I was in South America and at the time I was a savage. I drank human's blood and if I never met Eddie I would never had known that there was an option." Serene said this all sweetly but sometimes I got the feeling that though her eyes never went blood red she still drank human blood.

"I am actually an illusionist and though I never use my gift I am the best of my kind." So, so vain. "Eddie saved me from a burning building and at first touch I felt the electric zap. We fell in love and have never been separated. This holiday is actually celebrating our 20th anniversary."

Anna sat stunned but then noticing what she was doing said, "Wow, an illusionist. I've only met one of them and he was in the Volturi." She looked down and that sadness flicked on again, "He was the best friend a girl could ever have." The last thing she said was more to herself than everyone else. She looked up embarrassed and bit her bottom lip.

**Okay everyone I already have my new chappy but I am not updating it until I get 18 reviews. To those who have been reviewing than thank you. Again I am sorry for not updating soon. Next Alice, Rose and Anna make plans to go out and we find out more about why Edward got over Bella so fast. Do you think that for that part I should have it in Edwards pov?**

**Thank you all!**


	9. Another Version of Events

**Sorry for the late arrival. And sorry that it is so short. I have been so busy writing stories for Harry Potter fanfiction that I haven't had time to write anything bigger. This afternoon I was getting ready to begin my new chapter on my newest fanfic when I read some of the reviews for this story. I felt so bad for taking so long that I immediately worked on the next chapter. I only wrote this in half an hour so sorry for any spelling mistakes but I have no time to fix them. I will probably go back later. I swear that my next chapter will be 5x longer. And definitely shorter update time. So sorry for all this and I hope you enjoy chapter 9. It is in Alice POV but hopefully in the next couple of chapters it will be Edward's since I have had some reviews and pm's that that is who we would like to see next. So I am working on it.**

**If Only…**

"Sorry but I should be getting back to my room now. It's getting late," Anna stated after several moments of silence. I checked the time. WOAH! It has already been 6 hours; I guess that it wasn't just _moments_ of silence. But I wasn't ready for her to go just yet. I really felt that we could be great friends' maybe even sisters.

She was just getting up to leave when I exclaimed, "Wait!" She turned around with curiosity shining in her eyes. "We can still hang around right? I mean we are staying here for at least a month. Maybe more." She looked at me for a moment. Expressions of surprise, happiness, excitement, disappointment, annoyance, guilt, sadness and then understanding crossed her face. _I wonder why? _

"Um thank you for the offer?" Anna stated as if it were a question, "I-er-guess we can meet up." She all of a sudden seemed so unsure and scared that I wanted to reassure her about not hurting her. I resisted and instead nodded my head and started bouncing up and down as I usually do when I am excited. Or at least used to…

"How about tomorrow? Hey I know you could be our tour guide." Rosalie and Esme nodded their heads in approval while Carlisle shook his head sadly. I pouted and he started chuckling, "No its okay Alice you guys can still go but I think that it should just be a girls day out because knowing you it will end up being a shopping trip and us guys can do without at least one of those."

I laughed along with him and was joined by the musical voice of Anna. "Yes your right Carlisle Rose, Esme, Anna and I…" Serene harrumphed, "Excuse me am I not a member of this family?" Asked her nasal voice so unlike any vampires I had ever heard.

I wanted to spit on her shoes and say she would never be a member of our family but alas the fates would not be so kind and so they made Edward glare at me at that given moment. So I rearranged my features into what I hoped was a convincing innocent smile and said, "Of course Serene, I figured that you would prefer to spend the day with Edward that's all."

She glared at me and then smirked as if Edward was better than all of us, "Well I think a day spent with Edward would be much more… uh lets say beneficial then spending the day with you and Rose. Sorry Esme but it's the truth."

I shook my head and said to Anna, "As I was saying I will meet you here at midday and we will go if that is okay." She nodded her head and a small smile crept up upon her face. She said good bye to my family and left with me escorting her out.

When she was out of hearing range my family and I got into another fight with Rose and I against Serene and Edward with Jazz and Emmett as our guards if the fight got physical and Esme and Carlisle trying to soothe the tension.

When the fight got out of hand Edward stormed out and Serene followed glaring at us all.

I was just so sick of Edward. He yelled and fought with us as if it was our fault that he demanded for us to leave Bella. He acted as if it was he, and only he that were grieving over Bella. Well newsflash for him but it wasn't.

If he was around more he'd realize that Esme never sang to herself anymore, Carlisle stayed out of the house as much as possible, Rosalie hardly ever snapped and was about as vain as a frog, Jazz couldn't even say the word Bella before almost collapsing in the pain that was coming from everyone else and Emmett didn't play pranks.

And if he couldn't realize that this was his entire fault then he should leave our family.

If only I wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was leaving for _her own good_.

If only I focused on her future for just a moment.

If only I snapped Edward out of it.

If only…

_If only._

Well he could shove his superiority right up his ass.

I decided that I needed to hunt. Not only would it do me some good but it'll get my mind off of Edward.

I ran outside and went into the woods. They were beautiful of course. Though I shouldn't have been so surprised. Everything here was beautiful.

I kept on running before stopping.

I could hear faintly the noise of an argument.

And better yet it was Edward and Serene.

I could recognize her nasal voice anywhere.

I moved stealthily and might I add silently towards their fight.

I heard Serenes voice carry through the woods, "FINE EDWARD! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

Edward didn't reply and I could imagine that he was rubbing his nose with the tips of his fingers.

Finally I heard Serene huff impatiently and run off in the other direction.

I went over to Edward and sat behind him on the tree trunk that had fallen to the ground.

"I can't hear you." Edward muttered softly.

"What?"

"I can't read your mind. Anna must have kept her shield on you."

"Oh."

"You're right you know."

"About what?"

"About me being an inconsiderate jerk. I should have thought of the consequences before I left _her._"

He didn't need to say who _her_ was. It was a given that I would understand.

"You're not an inconsiderate jerk," I muttered, feeling slightly guilty now, "I was just caught in the moment. You know that."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh Edward," I cried and then gave him a huge, sisterly hug. It had been too long since we just sat down and talked. Just talked. Not argued, not fought.

Edward began dry sobbing and slowly after I did too.

"I just miss her, Al. So, so much. And Anna being here has just brought back those memories."

I thought back on it and realized that Anna had a lot of similar traits that Bella also had. Oh well, I'd think of it later.

"I know. I know," I murmured quietly as I consoled him.

I began humming absentmindedly what hurts the most, the song that Anna had sung at her first performance we had seen.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"If you miss her so much, why do you stay with Serene? She is the complete opposite of who Bella was." I muttered the last word regretfully.

"Alice, you don't understand. Esme had started to pity me. You all had. I couldn't stand being pitied for something that I made happen. I had to show you all that I could be happy."

"How did you fool Jasper than? If you were never truly in love with her, than how?"

"He knows. Jasper, I mean. But I made him swear to not tell anyone, including you."

"How did he find out?"

"He was suspicious at first. My feelings were never strong for Serene and he guessed everything that I was trying to do when I first brought Serene in. I knew this so I started to think of how I felt for Bella. As much as it hurt me- no killed me- to think of her, I began to imagine her face on Serenes. Her voice. Her smell. Her everything. But one time I slipped. Serene said something that Bella had once said and I was nearly doubled over in pain. He confronted me about it and by then it was too late. I needed someone to hear me out."

We didn't talk much until a thought occurred to me, "Edward if you truly don't love her then why do you keep her 'round?"

"Alice, I can't just kick her out now can I? She loves me. More than I'll ever love her. I couldn't hurt her like that. I may not love her but I still have compassion."

_Damn, _I thought.

We stayed out there until it was dark and then we went hunting. It was nice to have a moment with Edward before Serene began yelling at us.

It was natural.

It was home.

If only Bella was here…


	10. A Shopping Trip and Confession

**Chapter 10**

**Aw you guys are too sweet with your reviews. I only got two but straight away I wanted to give you this new chapter. Hopefully it is better and longer! Sorry for lying to you about this chapter guys! I honestly thought it would be longer. But, to make up I will be updating the next chapter in a couple of hours.**

I was content. For the first time since _Bel-flinch-la_, I could see the future properly. Nothing was blurred and nothing was black and white. It was clear. My ever-lasting headache was gone. And hopefully forever.

Not that I was seeing anything useful. Really only random bits of acquaintances I had met in my repeats of the mandatory high school education. Luckily nobody from the Forks era. I don't know if I would have been able to stand that.

I was strong, but not that strong.

But something that I didn't need to know the future for was what I was getting prepared to do this morning.

I was going to observe Anna in her natural habitat and ponder over the impossible.

_That Annabella was my best friend and past sister Isabella Swan._

I don't know when I actually began considering it.

Maybe it was when Edward started to double over in pain from the suppressed memories of Bella that came tumbling right out of its tight wall when Anna was first introduced to the family. Maybe it was because I felt so comfortable with her. Maybe it was because I could tell her anything.

Who knows?

All I know is that there is a chance –if slight- that she is Bella.

And god knew that all I wished was for that to be true.

But if it was then why wouldn't she tell us. Or at least met with us before.

I knew the answer to that but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

I was thinking of telling Anna about Bella today. See her reaction. But I didn't know what my reaction would be.

Would I cry? Would I break down in mad laughter? Would I lose my sanity and become a shell of the person I am now? Would I become trapped by my despair and guilt?

I didn't know any of the answers but those were the questions repeating through my head.

But as I thought through the pros and cons of telling Anna, something in my sub-conscious decided for me.

I would tell her.

Whatever the consequences.

Because despite the evidence, that I myself had bared witness to, I still held onto the hope that Bella was still alive.

Maybe an old grandmother, maybe a vampire.

I didn't care, just as long as her sole being was left on this planet.

So I carried on with getting changed into my outfit: a black and white, one sleeved shirt and black jeans accsesorised with a white handbag and white heels.

Once I was finished I gave Jazz a goodbye hug and kiss, "See you soon Jazz."

"Bye darl'. Have fun," he said sarcastically.

I didn't bother to say anything as I blew him a kiss and walked out swaying my hips seductively to get my revenge. I heard the groan but suppressed the smile as I got to Rose's room. I could hear Emmett yelling at the TV as he played some x-box game that I had no interest of. I didn't have to knock as Rose heard me and came out, shutting the door behind her silently.

"You ready to go?" she asked excitedly. She had every reason to; we hardly ever went shopping anymore.

"Yeah!"

We chattered pleasantly until we got to the owners' suite. Otherwise known as Anna's room.

Once again I didn't have to knock but this time it was because Anna was already out of her room waiting for us.

She smiled softly and walked to us.

"Just so you know. I am not really a shopper. I enjoy it from time to time but I used to have a very annoying friend that I loved dearly who would throw me from dressing room to dressing room with hardly a minute in between."

I put that down as one of my observations: _hates shopping with hectic people_.

Playfully I pouted, "Don't spoil my fun Anna. It's been a long time since I've had a Barbie doll."

All of a sudden my playful banter had spoiled our mood 100%.

Rose blinked and looked to the ground, I had widened my eyes in shock at what I had just said and Anna sighed unhappily and whispered, almost unheard, "It's been a long time since I was a Barbie doll."

I didn't want our day to be ruined so I clapped my hands together joyfully and said, "Well in that case Anna, it should be fun for you to be a Barbie again. It is one of my favorite hobbies!"

Anna laughed and eventually Rose and I did too.

Mission accomplished!

As we drove to the mall (in a very stylish red 1950's vintage Cadillac), we planned which stores to go to.

I insisted that we buy everything for her but she said, "Don't be ridiculous! You are my guests and I would like to treat you."

I think I might have continued arguing before I was sucked into a vision.

_Anna was in tight shackles that every time she tried to break electrocuted her. I saw myself on the other side of the field yelling out to Anna but I was electrocuted by the leader who was taunting her. I cried out to my family but they continued to glare at Anna and I could see hurt in their expressions._

_I saw a red haired, female vampire who walked over to me and said, "It is too late for Anna. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later and she has to do this. Leave!"_

_But I began struggling to get over to her but there was this huge, invisible shield that was keeping me away from Anna._

_The red head put a hand on my shoulder to restrain me from going any further._

"_Stop! You are only hurting Anna by trying to get across. We have to leave. It is too late for her!"_

_I began yelling for Anna once more before I felt a freezing sensation coming over me. I was frozen in ice…_

"ALICE!"

I was shaken out of the vision by Rose yelling at me.

"Oh finally! We thought we lost you there," smirked Anna.

I poked a tongue out at her and pushed back the vision until I was alone.

We continued on deciding where we were going and before I knew it, we were there at the Mall, in all of its superb shopping glory.

I sighed happily; I was home at last.

Rose and Anna smirked at my obvious content of being back at the one true haven, but I didn't care. It didn't matter to me.

We walked from shop to shop, trying on and buying outfit after outfit.

After a while we each had a dozen bags and we were nowhere near stopping.

As we were walking to the outdoors area to have a break from the constant blood lust we came across the girl from our vision.

She was a vampire, and a human drinker.

I shuddered at the cool red eyes that stared back at us.

Then she burst out laughing. I wondered why for a moment before I saw Anna hugging her.

They were obviously friends.

The red head was surreally gorgeous though nothing like Victoria _our other red head friend._

She didn't look like a wild animal, but instead a super model.

Her red hair was smooth and silky and she wore fine, designer clothes.

Anna said happily but with a sad note underlying it, "I thought you were dead!"

The red head said back, "You just can't get rid of me. But rumor in the Volturi says that you are dead."

"Well here I am. Josh helped me," Anna said with a meaning that I could never understand.

The red head nodded before teasing Anna, "I can't believe you of all people are to be found at the mall. With a dozen bags no less," she clucked her tongue and then continued, "You always told me you hated shopping. Now it is obvious that you have loved it all along and just hated me." She pouted playfully and Anna caught in on the act.

"I didn't hate shopping! Well not completely anyway. But the way you shop is like a homeless person eating for the first time in months!"

Then something clicked, "Oh! Is this the maniac shopper friend you were talking about Anna? You know the one that you said used to play Barbie on you."

If I expected casual laughter and a nod I was clearly mistaken, Anna's mood completely turned 180, "No. Audrey isn't her."

Audrey who I was guessing was the Audrey-Rose from Anna's story suddenly turned to look at us, as if just realizing we were there and her mood also turned sour.

"Um. Would I be able to talk to you? In private?"

Anna shook her head almost unnoticeably, if it wasn't for the fact that, that was how Edward and I used to talk I wouldn't have even known.

"Not now Audrey! Maybe we could meet up after my gig tonight. You know where to go right?" she said friendly, but I could tell that stress and urgency were laced underneath it.

Audrey nodded once, quickly hugged her and then walked away.

So we finished our shopping and Rosalie said that she needed to hunt and so we put all our bags in Anna's car and watched as Rose ran to the forest. I hopped into the front, Anna following suit.

I was fidgeting as I wondered how I was going to bring up the subject on Bel-flinch-la.

Finally I decided on starting it with how much I hoped we would be friends, "Hey Anna, I really hope we can be good friends."

Anna took an unnecessary deep breath, "Why? I mean, you don't even know me. How do you know that you want to be friends with me? For all you know I could be secretly relaying every single message we have to the Volturi."

I thought about it for a moment, why did I like her so much? She hadn't told me anything or showed me anything that could make me like her. So why?

I shrugged it off, I just felt like I had known her for years.

"I don't know. I can just tell."

She nodded and said, "Well if it means anything to you, I hope we can be friends as well."

I beamed at her before remembering the purpose of this discussion. I swallowed unnecessarily and stuttered out, "Look, there's a reason that my family don't really trust you."

Anna stopped short of what she was about to say and vigilantly asked, "There is?"

I nodded, "Yes, there is. You see, half a century ago we lived in a small Washington town."

Anna swallowed, "Is that supposed to mean anything?" she asked unnecessarily harsh.

I nodded and then felt like I was a broken record. I stopped nodding immediately, "No, not really. Well to you it won't but to us it means everything."

Anna didn't say anything but looked determinedly out the front as we evacuated the parking lot.

I continued on, "See, we were all alone for a while. Then I started having visions of a girl from Phoenix moving to Forks. She was nothing special, nobody out of the ordinary and yet she was the most extraordinary person ever. Edward fell in love with her. And the more amazing part of it was that she fell in love with him! In spite of the fact that her blood attracted him more than any other humans did. Our family adored her. Even Rosalie though she hid it very well."

Anna swallowed before hesitantly asking, "What was her name?"

I felt my mind turn back 50 years ago to the first vision. She was never Isabella. She was only ever Bella. I flinched as I thought of it but I kept my face indifferent as I said, "Bella. Isabella Swan."

Anna nodded slowly before turning to the window once again. From there she asked, "And what happened to her. You talk in past tense."

"We-we left her," I said brokenheartedly. I had never talked about this out in the open before. It was killing me to continue on.

"Why?" Anna said sharply.

"On her 18th birthday she got a paper cut. Everything would have been fine if this was a human birthday party but it was her and 7 vampires. Jasper lost control, after all he had only been 'vegetarian' for a few years," I said, defending my husband.

Anna nodded understandingly. I continued, "Edward never told us what he said to her to say goodbye but I got a vision that made me want to sprint to her the moment he left her in that forest. He told her that he didn't want her but that was the most absurd thing I ever heard because any of my family could see that he was 10x a better man after meeting her than he was before! But poor Bella didn't realize that. She didn't realize how special she was to us."

"But didn't you go back to her? I mean, if she meant that much to you why didn't you go back?"

I sighed and said sadly, "Edward didn't want her to be in anymore danger so he forbade us from going back to her. But after half of a year I couldn't take it anymore and I left to find her. By the time I got to Forks she was- she was- DEAD!" I screamed out and then fell into a sobbing fit.

Anna pulled us over and she hugged me tight, whispering words of comfort, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Eventually I stopped sobbing and she asked softly, "Does Jasper feel guilty?"

I nodded sadly and she said, "Well I was just thinking of it and you can't really hold him responsible for attempting to harm Bella."

I flinched at the name but said sadly, "I have told him that but he will never forgive himself. I don't even think her coming back from the grave and telling him she had forgiven him would save him from his grief."

Anna said, "Yeah, but think about it. Jasper is empathic and blood thirst is an emotion. Piece it together!"

I thought about it for a moment before my mouth dropped open. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

"You-you're right! I mean, what you are saying makes perfect sense. No wonder Jasper has always had the most trouble even though he has been _vegetarian _ for over 70 years.

I beamed and thought about how I would tell Jasper that all these years he has been feeling guilty for nothing. WOW! This is brilliant, I thought to myself.

We didn't talk after that but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was thinking happily of Jasper and she was thinking of- well I'm not really sure. Whatever it is that Anna usually thinks about. I suppose it was about the story I just told her.

When we finally got back to the resort I was almost jumping to get to Jazz but I had to wait. _Calm yourself Alice_, I thought reprimanding myself.

"Thank you so much for the great day out and for all the clothes. And you know, for listening to me."

Anna smiled and said, "Thank you for being such an excellent friend to me. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I don't suppose I'll be seeing you since you're gonna talk to Audrey tonight."

Anna smirked, "I don't suppose I'll be seeing you tonight since you have some news to tell Jasper that might lead to one thing or another."

If I could blush, I'd be as red as Audrey's eyes. I asked her instead, "Do you think I'll be seeing you sometime soon."

"I'd like that."

"Do you have any gigs coming up soon?"

"Er… I don't think I have any for the rest of the week so how about we meet up sometime tomorrow?"

"Sounds brilliant!"

"Then I'll see you then!"

"Yeah."

We hugged each other and went our separate ways. Her, to get ready for her gig and me to spend a lovely evening with Jazz.

_I wonder if the walls are soundproof?_

Oh well, Jazz and I'll find out tonight!


	11. How to get rid of Anna

**I know this is short but it is mainly a filler of Audrey and Anna's conversation. I finally replied to your suggestions and have given you this chapter in Edwards' POV. Hope you like it!**

_Alice was running through the forest behind Swan Lakes resort. Her face was grimy and her outfit was appalling to her standards as it looked to be ripped and torn in every spot possible._

_And even though it wasn't like Alice to wear an outfit that shocking her face was the complete opposite of disgust and outrage at wearing such an outfit but instead set in a determined but sad expression._

_I heard a yell in the distance and Alice sped up changing directions. Then she ran into a red head again._

"_ALICE! I told you, it is too late."_

_Alice yelled at her in a defeated voice, "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?"_

"_She knew that this was going to happen. I've told you already. She'll be fine."_

"_I can't let this happen to her. She's my best friend and I'm not going to let her give up her free will and life for us! After every horrible thing we did to her, I can't let her go without apologizing."_

"_There is no chance for us to save her without dying or getting locked away our selves. It is too late!"_

"_I've lost her once and I'm definitely not losing her again!"_

"_Alice it's too late! If we do anything we'll die."_

_Alice looked at the red head coldly before saying in a bitter tone, "Well something's are worth dying for."_

I left Alice's mind after the vision was completed. I surveyed the meaning again and again but was still stuck at my beginning thoughts:_ What the hell was that about?_

I sighed and tried not to think about Alice replacing Anna as her best friend. How could she forget about _her _so quickly? But I pushed back the blames and thoughts that came rushing through my head with that thought. Wasn't that what I did when I started dating Serene? No, I never forgot about _her_! I was just trying to distract my family from the worst mistake I ever made.

Serene had left a few hours ago to hunt and I was savouring every moment of freedom that this allowed. Usually Serene forced me to hunt with her but this time when I offered to go with her she refused so quickly that I _almost_ thought that she was possessed. _Almost_ meaning that I could have thought of that before I remembered the freedom that Serene hunting alone offered for me.

I really didn't like Anna. She reminded me too much of everything that I had to push back when Alice told me the truth about _her_.

It didn't help that I couldn't read Anna's mind just like I couldn't read _her_ mind. But that wasn't all that bothered me. No, she sometimes bit her lip, just like _she_ would do when she was confused, nervous or scared. And sometimes she would look at my family longingly and I didn't need Jaspers' thoughts to tell me that she felt unbearable pain every time my family would ask her about her past.

Just like mine, her past was a forbidden ground. Never to roam or look at. She was too similar and sometimes my family would think of the worst thing possible.

The chance that Anna is the woman that I loved, love and will forever love.

And I hated that with every fibre of my being. Why should they be giving me that sort of false hope when they knew that when we left her it would only bring me down? Stop Edward, I thought to myself, it's not like they can control their thoughts.

I sighed unhappily and thought about going to Jasper's room. I knew from thoughts that Alice was currently mulling over the vision that she just had in the forest and Jasper was in his room thinking about his and Alice's nights adventures with… UGH! THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE EDWARD!

Note to self: After Jasper and Alice have just made love do not trespass into Jasper's mind.

But Jasper knows what I am going through and he can help me decide how to deal with Anna. Together (because I know that Jasper hates Anna just as much as I do) we can devise a plan to get her out of our lives so we can enjoy our holiday.

Yeah that sounds good. Or maybe I can go to one of those night clubs and relax, listening to the local talents.

Yeah, I'll do that.

I ran to RAIN one of the nearest night clubs but then groaned when I heard a familiar voice emitting from the walls.

Anna.

"Well that's all for tonight folks. Thanks for listening to me and I'll see you next week."

I heard groans coming from the night club as Anna walked off the stage. Then I heard something that actually gained my interest. Another vampire talking to Anna.

Maybe I'll find out that Anna is secretly going to sell out my family and then I can reveal to my family that the girl that is slowly winning their hearts over is a fake.

I went to the roof silently and stealthily crawled to above where the two vampires were talking.

Luckily, it didn't sound as if they were about to hop out of the building so I could listen from up here and not be caught.

"Audrey, what are you doing here? In Hawaii of all places! And how are you still alive? The brothers told me that you were dead!"

"They told me you were dead!"

"Hold on a sec, how did they keep us apart for 10 years then? Surely we would have been able to sense each other."

"I know why," the other vampire, apparently named Audrey, said.

"Why?"

"To sum it up in one word, Christin."

Anna gasped and I remembered the story that she had told us the first day. Christin did to her mate what I was afraid James would do to _Bel-_ I mean _her_.

Anna asked fearfully, "What did he do?"

"He locked me up in a cell in his castle near the Volturi for 20 years only ever letting me have 2 humans a year. It was torture, the thirst and the insanity of his guards slowly wore me down. I was dying before one day he left and I escaped as he took all of his guards."

I wondered how one cell could hold back a blood thirsty vampire.

Anna continued, "That was me. I had escaped the castle after 10 years and Aro sent almost all of his guards looking for me. Eventually Christin found me and he and the rest of his pack got us," Anna started choking up, "He killed my second mate."

I could hear footsteps and then Audrey began comforting Anna, murmuring soothing words.

After 5 minutes Audrey asked sharply, "Do the Cullen's know?"

Anna was obviously as confused about what Audrey had just asked as I was as she asked her, "Do the Cullens know what?"

There was silence for a moment from which I could only assume that Audrey was performing some hand gestures as Anna replied sharply, "No and if you know what's best for you, you won't tell them either. I am Annabella or Anna for short, nothing else. K?"

A false identitly.

Interesting…

Finally Audrey replied, "Yes. But I thought that this was what you always wanted. A chance to see them again!"

_Again?_

"It has been a long time since you last saw me Audrey. I've changed. For better or for worst I don't know but I now understand what it felt like to be Edward when he left Bella."

_Bella!_

_How the hell does she know about Bella?_

I tried entering Anna's mind but remembered that she could block it. Then I tried to enter Audrey's mind but then realised that her mind was also blocked.

I growled lowly and muttered profanities mentally.

Audrey replied hesitantly, "Are you sure that you don't want to tell anybody. Even Alice or Rose?"

There was silence again before Audrey sighed, "Obviously you have changed. But if I was you I would do exactly what you're doing."

I heard Anna let out a sigh of relief then she muttered, "Thank you Audrey."

"Any time."

There was silence for a moment before I heard a hissed, "_EDWARD!_"


End file.
